


Love's Labour's lost

by MarmaladeSandwiches



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Light Angst, Lost Love, M/M, Marriage, My First Work in This Fandom, Past Relationship(s)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-05
Updated: 2017-08-05
Packaged: 2018-12-11 10:22:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 183
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11712429
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarmaladeSandwiches/pseuds/MarmaladeSandwiches
Summary: Harry lets go of the past. Somehow.





	Love's Labour's lost

Harry knew that lingering on a lost love was useless. But then again so was going into the forbidden forest to face Voldemort with no clue of the outcome it would bring. It pained him to linger on the love, albeit one sided love he shared with Draco. Only the recent wedding of Astoria Greengrass to Draco Malfoy had made him melancholy. Hermione would no doubt have a plethora of techniques for him to stop wallowing but right now he didn't need Hermione, he only needed the stiff drink he was pouring himself.

The news was on page two of the Daily Prophet. The first page was of course taken over by the ministry announcement about even more war reparations. Harry took one last look at Draco's face. He was smiling that fake smile he'd put on for the masses, the kind of smile that Harry put on when Draco said that it was over. Funny how Harry knew him so well but Draco knew nothing about him. With a scoff at his sentimentality and naivety Harry flung the paper into the fire.


End file.
